


啾娜君教你如何正确间接接吻

by Jade_Suu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	啾娜君教你如何正确间接接吻

【周迦】啾娜君教你如何正确间接接吻

·搞事的没头没尾的小段子  
·儿童文学——真·小学生笨拙的暗恋梗  
·十分日系的脑洞——非常谐，希望没人骂我  
·很短

 

·如果可以的话请继续

 

那是下午第一节的体育课。

一向不喜欢吵吵闹闹的躲避球运动的阿周那找了一个借口偷偷溜回教室——但是他并没有溜回属于他的一年级A组教室，而是拐了个弯上了楼，蹑手蹑脚地推开了二年级A组的大门。

——那是属于他的异父哥哥，迦尔纳的班级。

教室里空无一人，学生们都还没有从户外活动中回来，阿周那算准了这个时间，他就是特意在此时此刻前来这个不属于自己的班级的。

他轻而易举地找到了迦尔纳的座位——那是他无数次“偶然”路过和自己并不在一个楼层的教室时无数次“偶然”观察过的位置。

迦尔纳的书包是红色的，同样的款式阿周那也有一个，那是妈妈买给他们的，只不过迦尔纳的书包上面挂了一只粉红色小鸡的挂件，软绵绵毛茸茸。阿周那放在手里捏了捏。

“……傻乎乎的，就和迦尔纳一样。”他小声嘀咕着。

环顾四周，确认四下无人，走廊里也静悄悄的。阿周那吞了口口水，他今天来是有重要的事情要做！他打开迦尔纳的书包，在里面翻找着，抽出了一个长长的、黑色的绒布布袋，上面用金色的线笨拙地绣着迦尔纳的名字。

——是了！这就是传说中的，迦尔纳的竖笛！

阿周那兴奋地手心泛潮，他打开迦尔纳的小口袋，里面是标准的小学生音乐课专用的塑料竖笛。

——好的，接下来把上面的吹嘴交换一下的话……

阿周那从自己的口袋里掏出一样东西，赫然是另一个竖笛吹嘴。

“这样就可以和迦尔纳间接接吻了吧~”

没错，阿周那在上课期间偷偷溜回来，就是为了完成他某种不可告人的小心愿。

这也是前几天不小心听到班级里的女孩子们叽叽喳喳的议论，说是如果能够和喜欢的男孩子交换竖笛的吹嘴，就可以间接接吻了——这样。

也许女孩子们说者无心，但阿周那还真的听者有意。他吞了吞口水，一个大胆的计划涌上心头……

这就是为什么此时此刻向来心高气傲眼高于顶的阿周那小朋友会偷偷溜进他哥哥教室的原因。

“啵”的一声，竖笛吹嘴很容易就被拆下来了。接下来只要把自己的吹嘴交换一下就可以了——

阿周那兴奋得呼吸急促，他握着迦尔纳的竖笛吹嘴三秒钟——

“要不现在就试着吹一下看看？”

对小孩子来说，间接接吻似乎都神秘又背德，阿周那忍不住舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他拿起拆下来的吹嘴，背对着教室的门，正当他的嘴唇即将接触到气孔的那一刻，教室的门唰的一下被打开了。

阿周那慌了神，猛地挺直身子回过头，正好与因为贫血而回到教室休息，此时此刻站在门口神情惊讶的迦尔纳四目相对。

“……阿周那？你为什么在我们班的教室里？”

阿周那倒吸一口冷气，他感觉血管里的血液都冲上了头顶，现在他明显的感觉到自己脸颊烫了起来。

“我……我……”他支支吾吾说不出话来，脑子里仿佛一片空白。

——怎么办！被迦尔纳发现了——会被讨厌的！

“阿周那，你手里是我的竖笛吗？”迦尔纳没有理会阿周那的词穷，而是垂下目光，看着阿周那手里的吹嘴。

气血上涌试图保住面子的阿周那就像是被戳中了某个开关，他突然转过身，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，“Ri——”的一下，把手里的半截竖笛扔出了窗外。然后他转过头，闭着眼睛，冲着一脸懵逼的迦尔纳大声吼道：“想不到吧迦尔纳！！这、这是对你的恶作剧——！！！！！”

吼完这句的阿周那恨不得把脑袋插进迦尔纳的书桌堂里。

——我到底在干什么啊！！！！！！

这时，肩膀上传来轻拍的感觉，心中无声地咆哮着的阿周那自暴自弃地睁开眼。素来表情不是十分丰富的迦尔纳轻轻拍着他弟弟的肩膀，露出了……似乎是关怀智障一般的表情。

——很好阿周那，你在迦尔纳面前面子里子都丢光了。

阿周那内心在流泪，但是还是强装出一副镇定的表情，他甩开迦尔纳的手：“什么啊你那副表情什么意思？”

“没什么，”迦尔纳无奈地叹了口气，“只不过下节课我们班是音乐课，你把我的竖笛吹嘴丢掉了，让我怎么去上课啊……”

——机、机会来了？！

阿周那脑海中灵光一现，他立刻露出了得意的表情：“既然这样那我就大发慈悲把我的吹嘴先借给你好了，你要心怀感激哦~”

说着，他红着脸，从运动服的口袋里掏出属于他自己的那只吹嘴递给迦尔纳，然而此时此刻向来面部表情不丰富的迦尔纳眼神像是兔美侦探一般犀利了起来——就像是这样：

 

“阿周那——你……平时都随身带着这种东西吗？”

最怕空气突然变得沉默，阿周那一不留神就露出了被抓包的熊吉君的表情。

最后迦尔纳还是妥协了，他接过阿周那的吹嘴，插在自己的竖笛上，试探性地吹奏了几个音符。

“这样就可以了吧？”他问。

而此时此刻阿周那的脸越来越红，他满脑子只有一个念头，用各种颜色的字弹幕一样在脑子里疯跑。

——我我我我我和迦尔纳间接接吻啦！！！！！！！！！！

 

在那之后，苏利耶爸爸帮迦尔纳重新买过全新的竖笛之前，每当音乐课，阿周那都强行要求和迦尔纳共用一个竖笛的吹嘴。

直到他有勇气要求真刀真枪的和迦尔纳接吻的那一天，还有十年的光景。

可喜可贺可喜可贺~

 

—完啦—

 

*其实我只是想做那两个表情~~


End file.
